


About to Fall Apart

by OfficiallyDva



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cayde-6 has a kid, Gen, OC/Cayde-6, its minor ship, my boy wants to wring Zavala's neck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficiallyDva/pseuds/OfficiallyDva
Summary: "No."-“We are not conquerors. We are Guardians.” bright blue eyes flick over to him, “We need to keep our eyes here.” the eyes are still trained on him, “On our home. Our people. The Traveler.”





	About to Fall Apart

“...No.” 

_What._

Enix snaps his head towards Zavala. Ikora turning around slowly, shoulder tense as she looks at the Titan Vanguard with barely contained rage, “What did you say.” 

Ah. That's what he was looking for.

Zavala looks past her, staring at the gold and white flag that covers the Hunter Vanguard. “We are not the enemy.” he says, wanting to be the voice of reason. Enix won't let him. His emotions are high and he refuses to back down despite the warning look Ikora gives him.

“Then who is the enemy.” Enix hisses, forcing himself to stay still and not launch himself across the room to wrap his hand around the Titans neck and squeeze. Instead of fulfilling his wish, he grounds out, “Because from where I am standing the enemy is looking more and more like you.” 

Zavala gaze finally locks on him, “You will back down, Guardian.” he orders. Enix growls, heading the warning in the Titans tone. Hands stilled curled into fists, still wanting to punch the awokens face in until the man's blood coats his fist and the floor below. The awoken opens his mouth, unaware of the violent image he is thinking of, and begins speaking as if nothing happened. 

“We are not conquerors. We are Guardians.” bright blue eyes flick over to him, “We need to keep our eyes here.” the eyes are still trained on him, “On our home. Our people. The Traveler.” 

Enix blocks out the rest of Zavala's drivel, watching the Titan move over towards the banner. His hackles are raised as the awoken gets closer. A growl making its way out of his throat unbidden. 

Ikora and Zavala spare him a glance, the former looking at him with pleading eyes. So he stops, listening to the Warlock speak, “This is Cayde we’re talking about.” her voice doesn't hide the anguish this time, the pain of losing a friend ringing throughout the room loud and clear, “For us to do nothing is...is…” she looks at him then at the cloth, no doubt on the edge of tears.

“Say it.” Zavala's harsh voice is what gives Ikora the strength to defy the Titan and hisses, staring down at the man, “...cowardice.”

Zavala barely holds back his sneer, instead focusing back to what's in front of them. Walking once again closer to where the Hunter Vanguard lay. Enix growls, the Titan barely sparing him a glance, as the awoken lays a hand down. “I refuse to bury more friends.” and for the first time since he brought Cayde in, does Zavala sound _mournful_.

And he sees red. Moving before he is even aware of doing so. Jumping over where Cayde lays and knocking himself into the Titan. “Fuck you!” he yells, drawing a fist back and sending it right into Zavala's face. “Fuck you, you absolute sniveling piece of mother fucking awoken shit!” he punches the man in the face again.

And again.

“Do you have any idea! _Any_ idea what his death means to us! To me!”

And again.

“To his _husband!_ ”

And again.

“To his _kid!_ ”

The next punch, he pulls from the void. Encasing his fist in it to kill. But a gentle hand startles him out of his mindless rage. Turning his head to who touched him. Ikora is shaking her head, tears flowing down her cheeks. She says nothing as she tugs him backwards by the wrist. The void fading away slowly as he settles his anger. He steps back and away from Zavala who is laying on the floor, nose bloody and very much broken. 

He doesn't regret it. He doesn't care that Zavala let him become a punching bag. Enix gently pulls his wrist out of Ikora's trembling hand. He feels nothing yet everything at once. He faces Zavala and then Ikora. 

“You won't have to.” he says, voice hollow, “Uldren Sov is mine. Guardian or not.” he walks out of the room in silence. Boots tapping softly against the floor. 

And when he is out of sight, hidden away in the shadows of the Tower. He collapses. Burying his head into his knees and silently screams. Screams for Edge, for Ace who has lost her father _again_ , for the friends he didn't think he would make who love Cayde as much as he does. He buries his fingers into the hole in his head, smearing blood against the navy paint.

And he breathes in.

Then out.

_Uldren Sov._

_Will die by my hands._

**Author's Note:**

> Cayde's husband and kid are two of my Destiny Clanmate's OC's. I just borrowed them to create angst.


End file.
